


Dying Innocence

by LittleTayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Regina/Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x18 'The Stable Boy'. Regina's inner thoughts during the wedding dress scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Innocence

You stare blankly ahead, not even paying attention registering what the tailors are doing. You are stood on a dress platform as a handful of dressmakers put the final touches on your wedding dress. _Your wedding dress._  

  
You despise the thought and you hate the dress. It is too big, too long and too girly for your liking. The worst part about the dress was that your mother had picked it; you'd had no say whatsoever. Had you been allowed to pick your own dress it would not have been this monstrosity that you are wearing. But alas, you have no choices, you never really did. 

  
You are thinking so deeply you do not realise until Snow speaks that she is beside you. You listen only half heartedly until she mentions Daniel, your departed love. You turn to her quickly, stepping off the platform without warning, to stare at the young girl. 

  
You ask her what she means and she tells you how she told your evil witch of a mother. You snap at her then, not caring about the anger in your voice. She continues however and you can not believe how she's betrayed you. You turn your back on her for a moment, gasping as you try to understand what you've just been told and in that moment you feel something break inside you. 

  
Turning back you catch your mother at the top of the stairs and proceed to school your face of emotions. You speak to Snow tightly, lying to her about what happened and force a smile onto your face as she hugs you. After she runs along you speak with your mother and you realise that she's planned everything. Although you question her you know the witch will never admit it and as you walk away you can't help but throw everything she's done 'for you' back in her face. 

  
"I should have let her die on that horse," you spit out with contempt.   
It’s in this moment that you realise that everything around you has been manipulated to your mother’s advantage and your unhappiness. You vow to get revenge on every one that had manipulated you, even if it was the last thing you ever do. 


End file.
